buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Broken Bottle of Djinn
"Broken Bottle of Djinn" is a one-shot from Buffy the Vampire Slayer Classic comic book series, part of the Tales of the Slayers meta-series. Synopsis Following up the "Tales of the Slayers" graphic novel, Buffy TV writers Doug Petrie and Jane Espenson return with a tale of two Slayers: One, a young girl slumming through the bleak streets of 1930's New York City, and another, parading through the brighter streets of 1990's Sunnydale. This month marks fan-favorite cover-artist Jeff Matsuda's first story pages of Buffy Summers, both in this book and in Dark Horse's Reveal. Petrie again teams with his dream artist Gene Colan to show a Slayer facing the same creature as Buffy, but sixty years earlier. Two of the most popular writers from the television series team with one of the hot young stars of the comics and animation scenes, and one of the greatest horror-comics artists of all time. For the occasion, we sprung for a special format and more story pages than just any old Buffy comic."Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Tales of the Slayer -- Broken Bottle of Djinn". Dark Horse Comics. Retrieved December 14, 2017. Summary At Sunnydale High School, Principal Snyder is having some new lockers installed. While being carried inside, the door of one of these opens and a bottle falls out. From the opened bottle escapes a Djinn, which starts speaking in an unknown language and wreaking havoc upon the school. In a nearby classroom, Buffy and Willow are doing chemistry experiments, when they hear the Djinn approaching. Buffy confronts it with a crossbow. After shooting it to distract it, Willow uses magic to open a temporal portal, and the Djinn falls into it. In 1937 New York City, a blind girl, Rachel O'Connor, is trying to sell pencils on the street. A man approached her saying she could make more money if she went into an alley with him. After having lured the woman with him under the false pretense of prostitution, the man reveals himself to be a vampire. The woman reveals she was neither blind, nor a regular girl, but instead the Slayer, and stakes him after a short scuffle. Just at that moment, two men in dark trenchcoats claiming to be from the Office of Strategic Services approaches her and tells her to get into their car. They take her to a luxurious mansion, where a man explains the government needed her help impersonating a Nazi collaborator, Major Deitrich, so as to intercept a supernatural artifacts the Nazis were shipping through the US. She was given a make-over in order to appear more like the person she was impersonating. Later Rachel goes to a train station to meet her target, Colonel Karl Mueller. He spots through her disguise because she chewed bubblegum, and runs away, shooting a train conductor on his flight. Eventually, Rachel catches up and defeats him in a fight, but not before Mueller opens the bottle he was carrying in his suitcase, releasing a Djinn. Unable to fight it, Rachel runs away. The Djinn follows her, until she suddenly stops, its forward momentum driving it back into the bottle, which she closes off using the gum she had been chewing. She put the bottle in a locker and keeps the key, so that it would never come out again (until 1997, when Snyder acquired the lockers). Continuity *Willow opened a temporal portal through which the Djinn escaped; she did not open any temporal portals again until years later and until she was much stronger in magic, when she sent Buffy to the future in ''Time of Your Life, Part One''. Appearances Individuals *Principal Snyder *Buffy Summers *Willow Rosenberg *Rachel O'Connor *Major Deitrich *Colonel Karl Mueller Organizations and Titles *Slayer *Witch *Office of Strategic Services *Nazi Germany Species *Djinn *Human *Vampire Locations *Sunnydale **Sunnydale High School *New York City Weapons and Objects *Crossbow Death Count None Behind the Scenes Collections *"Tales" Other *''Broken Bottle of Djinn'' was the 122º best selling comic in its publishing month, with 14,721 sales in October 2002 at comic specialty stores."Top 300 Comics--October 2002". ICv2, October 2, 2002. Retrieved December 14, 2017. Quotes nl:Broken Bottle of Djinn Category:Tales Category:Dark Horse Classic Category:Buffy comics